<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Long Will I Love You (as long as the stars are above you) by AlaMac0801</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986088">How Long Will I Love You (as long as the stars are above you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaMac0801/pseuds/AlaMac0801'>AlaMac0801</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>About Time AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Loves Rey's Buns, Ben Solo is not a buns festishest, Ben's POV, Dodgy Hux, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Happing Ending, Lawyer Ben Solo, Light Angst, Modern AU, No Pregnancy, Praise Kink, Rey and Snap as a couple for a minute until Ben rights the timelines, Reylo - Freeform, Soft boy Ben, Time Travel, Unprotected Sex, Whats the point of time travel if it doesn't result in more reylo sex, in the form of a single 'good girl', inappropriate use of time travel, sex and then more sex, unprotected sex with no discussions of birth control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaMac0801/pseuds/AlaMac0801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the girl. The one they talked about in all the movies. The one everyone says will cause the earth to shift and the stars to align. The one songs were written about. The one whose bedroom window you wanted to stand outside of with an old boombox over your head blasting Peter Gabriel.</p><p>She's the one. </p><p>He knows it and he hasn’t even seen her yet. </p><p>An About Time AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers &amp; Writers Prompt Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamboBrite/gifts">RamboBrite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Everyone! This little fic is my submission for the Let's Go To The Movies Exchange! This story is for RamboBrite whose prompt for the exchange was an About Time AU. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story! </p><p>Special thanks as always to LyricalRiot (@little_womp_rat) for being the best beta a girl could ever ask for. </p><p>Chapter 2 is written and will go up in one week. </p><p> </p><p>cw: There is a moment when Rey uses the word "prostitute."  It's meant as a jest for close girlfriends but if you would rather skip it, it's in the paragraph directly after Rose complains about the birthday cake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Benjamin Solo was completely and altogether ordinary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grew up in the countryside near the shore with his no nonsense mother and reticent father.  He had a perfectly normal baby sister named Kaydel, Kitty Kat they called her, and a lonely bachelor uncle who showed up one day when Ben was ten years old and never left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all perfectly normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevermind that he was several inches past six feet tall and everyone openly stared wherever he went, or that his hair was a little too long for what was considered fashionable for a young professional. It didn’t matter that his sister wore purple crop tops in their family’s endless sea of browns and beiges, or that she had a tendency to put on one woman performances about fairies and elves. Ben was also quite sure everyone’s live-in uncle wore a suit every day even though he never left the drawing room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s family had their own set of quirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now at the age of 29 he lived in a shared flat in London with an eccentric playwright named Poe, who had threatened to kill Ben within the first five minutes of meeting him. He still does occasionally. It keeps things interesting and honestly, who had an ideal flatmate? No one Ben had ever met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His best friend was a dodgy ginger who had a knack for making women uncomfortable within the first three minutes of meeting them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a lawyer for christ’s sake. It was all perfectly normal. Tidy even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ben could travel back in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the men in his family could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ben could only travel back to points in his own life. Could he go back in time and listen to Dudley Moore play the piano live? Not even close. So he still considered himself firmly in the “average” category. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until he met her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, you’re going to love it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His best friend's face shone with exuberance as the sun set over the city, ending another long and exhausting work week. Of course, after years of accompanying Hux on all of his ridiculous adventures, Ben was really very sure he wasn’t going to love whatever new thing he had planned for them this evening, but he followed along anyway because he always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You eat your entire meal in the dark!” Hux crowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben just sighed. He was glad to see Hux, he really was. He’d spent the last six months after arriving in London doing nothing but working. Or getting yelled at, both at work and by the insane man he shared a flat with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s every waking moment was dedicated to finishing writing his play and he harassed Ben every time he had the audacity to utter a single word in his own home -- “It’s gone! My brilliance is lost forever and it’s all your fucking fault” -- Poe would scream at him after whatever supposedly masterful idea he was about to have disappeared into the abyss of Poe’s mind, never to be retrieved.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted a night out, needed one really. Hux’s overly enthusiastic personality always balanced out Ben’s seemingly constant gloomy mood and he thought that a beer and some conversation that didn’t involve aggravating and mitigating factors was just what the doctor ordered. Or Lawyer, as it were. But as he found himself holding on to Hux’s shoulder as he was being led down a dark set of stairs by a waiter in a pitch black restaurant, he wasn’t so sure anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies, I have two gentleman here who will be joining your table if that’s alright?” Ben heard the waiter pulling out the chairs for Hux and himself before the women in question, whom he had no way of seeing, could even offer up a disagreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s fine,” he heard one of them say in a rather loud and upbeat voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, another happy one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Rose, just so you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose! That’s a lovely name,” Hux immediately gushed out, never one to waste an opportunity to try and woo a member of the opposite sex. “You sound very pretty!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Ben was glad for the inky blackness that surrounded him. It was so thick he couldn’t see his hands in front of his face. Which meant no one was able to see that he had them pressed to his face, half in laughter, half in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Rey” came the next voice. Her voice was softer, delicate almost, but no less confident than her cheery friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Hux really was on to something here, because he thought she did sound lovely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ben.” He tilted his head towards Hux by habit, forgetting for a moment that she had no way of seeing the gesture. “The dodgy one is Hux.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard her laugh at him and his chest swelled. All Ben wanted in that moment was for her to do it again and again. He wasn’t sure what it was about this girl that he had just met and couldn’t see, why he was suddenly sure she was special in some way,  but Ben realized he couldn’t wait to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour passed and then another and Ben couldn’t believe how much fun he was actually having. While Hux had spent an obscene amount of time making innuendo filled jokes and generally acting like a tosser, he and Rey had managed to work their way through four starters and their main course. They chatted happily the whole time about their favorite books and movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that one. Pride and Prejudice, obviously I know, but I’ve never heard of Persuasion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>it’s about waiting. These two people; they meet, they almost fall in love, but the timing isn’t right, they have to part.” Ben could hear the emotion in her voice as she spoke. “And then years later they meet again; they get another chance… You know, but they don’t know if too much time has passed or if they’ve waited too long. Maybe it’s too late to make it work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben considered her words. It sounded beautiful...and incredibly depressing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why…do you like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed until their sides hurt, at least Ben knew that his did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re not going to have any room for dessert.” Ben was astonished. He was a big man with a healthy appetite, but even he was beginning to wonder if he hadn’t over done it on the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I will.” Ben could tell she was smiling as she said it. “I love food. Any and all foods and starters are the best part of the meal. I never have less than three.” She was completely adorable. He was sure of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause between them and Ben wondered if he imagined the heaviness that suddenly seemed to permeate around them. One minute they had been laughing and then the next he was tense, silent, and waiting for whatever it was she needed to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was raised in a foster home.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Food was often...scarce. It’s a habit I can’t seem to shake even after almost a decade. I used to make myself sick, I would eat so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to hold her. He wanted to take her hand and tell her she was amazing. But she was still just a stranger in the dark and Ben didn’t want to scare her away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, -- I’m so sorry” Ben fumbled on the words, not exactly sure what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I promise. I don’t normally talk about it.” She paused again and Ben once more felt the need to reach out to her, to hold her hand but he still wasn’t sure she would welcome the touch. Could she sense whatever was happening between them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something about your voice. It makes me feel safe. Like I could tell you anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,’ he whispered fiercely back to her, “I feel it too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dessert had just been set on the table when he heard Rey stifle a small scream. “Something touched my elbow!” They both laughed nervously, a few hours in and still adjusting to the sensory experience they were having. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that makes it worse, doesn’t it?” she giggled. “If it wasn’t you then who was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It certainly wasn’t me because I'm touching someone else,” Ben heard Hux practically purr the words across the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rose piped up, “and you’ll do well to stop or you’ll lose the hand!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben knew he was going to like Rose as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth or truth time!” Ben groaned at his friend’s words and prayed someone would stop him. Logically Ben knew that it should be him, but the words were out of Hux’s mouth before he could suggest an alternative. “So tell me, ladies. Which one of you is more beautiful?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again Ben covered his face in the dark. Was Hux a gentleman lawyer and fiercely loyal friend? Yes. Was he a ladies man? Absolutely not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” There was no hesitation from Rose when she answered and Rey agreed instantly with her. Ben wondered for a moment if that was true? Was Rose really more beautiful? Did he even care? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Hux was another matter altogether. Ben rolled his eyes at his friend. He didn’t know who was more beautiful, but in the last hour or so of talking with Rey, he knew she was wonderful. She was funny and sarcastic and loved appetizers. Of course he was curious what she looked like, who wouldn’t be? But right now Ben thought he could just talk to her here in the dark forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was safe, wasn’t it? No one could see his own too big nose and too pale skin. She didn’t know that he was an oversized giant who took up too much space in whatever room he was in or that his toothy smile was just a bit crooked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just a man with a voice she trusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually I look like Gwendoline Phasma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben startled for a moment. Gwen Phasma? He didn’t know much about the supermodel, just that she was incredibly tall, maybe even taller than him. He also knew that she had short blonde hair, shorter than his own longer locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her laugh was loud and playful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No. Not even a little bit,” she sighed. “I think I look like a squirrel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point Ben was fairly certain she was probably the most adorable squirrel on the planet. How could she not be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like Gwen Phasma?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely love her,” Rey gushed. “I almost wore one of her dresses here tonight. What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ben quipped back. “Unfortunately her clothes look terrible on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was still giggling from his terrible joke when he’d felt the slightest brush of her hands against his and his heart had sped up just the tiniest bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thirty minutes passed and Hux, three glasses of wine in, could be heard over everyone in the restaurant. “I cannot believe it’s your birthday!” he shouted at Rose. “Waiter! We must have cake for the beautiful Rose! It’s her birthday!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your friend, he’s quite enthusiastic.” Rey hadn’t even bothered to whisper the assessment, at this point Hux couldn’t hear anybody over the sound of his own shouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a softness to Ben, though, as he’d said it and he knew he didn’t really mean it. Sometimes Ben even wished he could be more outgoing like his friend was. There was something vibrant about Hux. It made you want to be around him in case some of the cheer accidentally rubbed off, even if he was an ass. Or maybe he was like a trainwreck and you couldn’t quite look away. After all these years of friendship Ben wasn’t quite sure which held more true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Rose?” He could hear the woman in question as she complained that there was really no point in birthday cake after all if you weren’t allowed candles, because then it’s just like every other cake. Maybe she and Hux would get on afterall. “What’s she like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s basically a prostitute.” There was a beat and Ben absolutely did not know what to say until Rey had burst out laughing. “She’s fantastic. She’s really an amazing friend and the most confident person you’ll ever meet -- Do you have any more of your dessert?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the last few hours Ben had started to get used to the way Rey would jump from topic to topic before always coming back to the food.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have some strawberry mousse,” Ben stopped for a moment and took another small bite. “I assume it’s strawberry mousse, I'm honestly not even sure. Here, have a go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben lifted his spoon in the hope that he would manage to somehow share his dessert with her without dropping it on her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your mouth?” he laughed as he very carefully reached out with his free hand and then he felt Rey as she wrapped her dainty hand around his to bring it toward her face. His fingers barely grazed the soft skin of her cheek before they settled gently by the corner of her mouth. His other hand came forward with the spoon, and when she’d opened her mouth to try the dessert, her tongue just slightly dragged over his fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben thought he might faint. After a moment he worked up the nerve to ask the question that had been in the front of his mind all night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you might want to meet me outside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her smile against his fingers that still gently touched her mouth before he pulled his hand back from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think I’d like that.” came the reply from across the table. “Rose and I will be out in just a few minutes okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there he stood outside with Hux, palms sweaty and heart beating too fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the girl. The one they talked about in all the movies. The one everyone says will cause the earth to shift and the stars to align. The one songs were written about. The one whose bedroom window you wanted to stand outside of with an old boombox over your head blasting Peter Gabriel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's the one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows it and he hasn’t even seen her yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a little scared.” Ben looked over at Hux, surprised by the admission from his friend that was usually so fearless and self-assured. Then again, he did just spend the whole night making an ass out of himself in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t put it past Rose to take a jab at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he admitted thinking about the woman he couldn’t wait to meet all over again. “She’s wonderful. She sounded absolutely wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked up just in time to see a beautiful woman in a tight red dress with long dark hair walk out of the restaurant. She had on the highest heels Ben had ever seen and she still had to be at least a foot shorter than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feisty. Everything about her screamed feisty. Ben almost laughed. Hux didn’t stand a chance. She was going to eat him alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose?” Hux seemed completely transfixed for a moment before returning to his old self. “Of course you are! How about we stretch the night out a bit, keep the party going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words were jaunty but his smile was sincere and Ben watched as Rose took in his friend. Her glance was appreciative but wary, like she was trying to decide if she was capable of spending another minute with him if he kept talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or...how about you help me get a cab and maybe I'll give you my number?” She flashed him a seductive smile. “I haven’t decided yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t help but laugh at the little slashing motion she made across her neck to Ben behind Hux’s back as he escorted her to the curb to hail a cab, an indication that maybe she had already made up her mind about spending the evening with him after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben turned his eyes back to the door and saw a woman standing there waiting. She was probably tall for the average woman, though certainly not tall like the supermodel she admired so much. She was wearing a deep blue dress that hugged her slight curves in all the right places and as she made her way towards Ben all he could think was that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was still too gobsmacked to answer and he watched as she nervously bit her lip and ducked her head. “Where did everyone go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looked down the street where Hux and Rose had wandered off. “Well she took him --” Ben stopped and took in the empty street and sidewalk around them. “Actually, I have absolutely no idea where they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She bit her lower lip again and Ben wanted to pull it away from her teeth, wanted to kiss away the indents she left, soothe them with his tongue.  “I guess I better go…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t used to being this person, the one who spent the evening chatting up the pretty girl, let alone being brave enough to actually ask her out, but he couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be very wrong of me, if I asked for your number?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, it wouldn’t.” Her smile was slow and radiant and Ben found himself lost in hazel eyes framed by dark lashes. He handed his phone to her and watched as she added her name and number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always hated the thing. He never understood people’s obsessions with their phones, but right now, here in this moment, you’d have to pry it out of his cold dead hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always thought this phone was absolute shit,” he said with a laugh. “Now it’s my most valuable possession.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really like me?” Her words were tinted with nerves and he watched as she reached up to touch her hair. She had it pulled back away from her face in a series of three little buns. “Even my hair? It’s not too...brown?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she scrunched her nose up as she asked her question was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, he was sure of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love brown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a hint of sparkle in her eyes now, mischievous even. “And what about my buns?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” Ben said, with the utmost sincerity, “I love your buns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he moved to take a step closer to her, they were interrupted by a shout from down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, you need to come on! Let’s go or I’m going to break his dodgy friend’s hand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things hadn’t been progressing as well for Rose and Hux it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope I see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were soft and he wanted to kiss her, but he could wait. He would call her tomorrow and take her on a proper date and then after, he would kiss her goodnight. He wanted to do this right and there would be time. They had all the time in the world. So he just smiled at her instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ben walked into his flat, he didn’t think even his notoriously grumpy flatmate could bring down his good mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d found Poe in their kitchen, pouring himself a very tall glass of whiskey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe looked at him for a moment and then proceeded to drink the whole thing in one go before slamming the glass down on to the counter. Something was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll remember my play debuted tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Ben hadn’t remembered. Between work and meeting up with Hux, it had completely slipped his mind. Then he’d met Rey and he hadn’t thought of anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Ben propped himself against the door jam to the kitchen. If Poe wanted to talk about his play he would listen. “How did it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was magic. Pure magic.” Poe’s tone was grave. The one people used when they talked about someone getting sacked or falling ill. It didn’t at all match the picture his words had tried to paint. “You could tell a masterpiece was being born. Right there on the stage in the middle of London.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good then, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was so good,” Poe’s laugh was harsh and bitter. “‘Right up until my lead actor forgot his fucking lines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” Ben didn’t know what else to say. Poe might be a raging lunatic, but writing this play had been his whole life for the last year. It was his baby, his art. “Oh no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Poe poured himself another whiskey, the amber liquid sloshing over the sides of the glass. “And he didn’t just forget his lines. He forgot them to the extent that no one has ever forgotten them before! No reviews will say ‘Major masterpiece gets unveiled’, oh no! They’ll say ‘Major actor gets alzheimers!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe had begun to border on hysterics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the courtroom scene, Ben! The courtroom scene!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben knew how hard he’d worked on that one particular scene. It had taken a month alone to write. It was </span>
  <b>the</b>
  <span> pivotal moment. The climax of his story and the only time he’d allowed Ben to speak to him while he had been writing because Poe thought he may be able to offer some useful insight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, instead of being a work of art it was the coup de grace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How awful.” He couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for Poe to witness it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s worse than awful.” Poe lifted his drink again, sipped slowly this time as he brought his other hand up and pulled at his salt and pepper curls. “It’s the titanic of play openings. Except there are no survivors. No children.” He looked at Ben with red rimmed eyes. “Not even Kate Winslet, Ben. They’re all dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at him. This man who had told him to fuck off more times than he could count. But what was the point of everything if he didn’t help him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do.” Ben knew the words wouldn’t make sense to Poe but he said them aloud anyway as he’d made his way towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Poe shouted after him. “Ring up every critic in London? Offer them all a blowjob to ignore the fact that we sat in total silence FOR HALF AN HOUR WAITING FOR A MORON TO REMEMBER ONE SINGLE LINE?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben peeked back over the bannister at Poe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, probably not quite that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered Poe a small smile that wasn’t returned and when he walked into his room he went straight to his wardrobe. It was tall, dark and confined. Exactly what he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would go back in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In just a moment it would be earlier in the evening and he could still fix Poe’s play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still didn’t know how any of this worked or why he had been given this ability. This power or magic or whatever you wanted to call it. He still remembered the day his father told him about it just after he’d turned 21. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find a dark place. It needs to be quiet. Clench your fists and think about where you want to go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father's gaze hadn’t faltered as he’d said the words but Ben still thought it was the most elaborate prank he'd ever played on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right up until he went into his bedroom at noon on January the first, and then had walked right back out to 12 hours earlier, living the same New Year’s Eve party over again that he’d just been through the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been in complete and total awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father had warned him that using his ability to make money would make him miserable, using it for fame even more so. Ben always thought from the first moment he realized that his dad wasn’t a complete crackpot that he would use it to help him do good. Maybe even find love. He figured helping Poe was as good of a reason as any. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled to himself as he stood in the old wardrobe and thought of Rey. He could love her. He hadn’t needed whatever this was to find love after all.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, you cannot be serious.” Hux’s voice was clipped and annoyed. “When you said you had a better idea about where to spend the evening, this is not what I had in mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both eyed the front of the old theater building. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Poe Dameron: A Guilty Man</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hux, he’s my flatmate. I told him I would come. It should be good and we can head out for a drink after. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux grumbled a bit more as they entered the building before Ben made an excuse about how he needed the washroom. He crept down a long corridor until he came across a door with the name of the particular man he was looking for. He steadied himself before knocking and then opened the door without waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sir Ackbar, I’m a friend of Poe’s.” Ben didn’t let the man get a word in. “How’s it going with your lines?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus! You scared the devil -- I’m sorry, what do you mean about my lines?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older gentleman hadn’t finished getting dressed yet, still in his white undershirt and light blue pants and Ben almost excused himself right back out of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well in the court scene some of those lines are pretty complex, yeah? I just thought it might be worth having one last look before you go on, a little refresher maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir Ackbar’s face turned a dangerous shade of purple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out of my dressing room you absolute lunatic!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben barely had the door closed before he heard the loud crash of the glass vase that Ackbar had hurled at him as it shattered against it. He could only hope the suggestion took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the scene in question began to unfold on stage, Ben held his breath. He watched Poe’s own breath hitch when there was a slight pause on stage, all eyes on Sir Ackbar for his big moment. -- “I have lived many weary years but never in that catalogue of wasted time, have I ever seen such an atrocious miscarriage of justice!” -- Ben let out the air he had been holding in his lungs and smiled. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And does the prosecution have anything to add?” bellowed the Judge from on top of the bench at the back of the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The actor, Sir Enric Pryde, stood and looked out at the audience. Everyone was captivated, they waited on the edge of their seats for the response to Ackbar’s words of injustice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence was deafening as the actor looked around the stage with panicked eyes and then back to the crowd that had grown even more horrified with every muted moment that passed. Poe’s face crumpled and Ben could only close his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” Poe was at least two whiskeys in and having the best night of his life. “Ben, come meet everyone! I cannot believe you ran out on the rest of the play. You missed the best part.” The liquid in Poe’s glass spilled over a bit as he held it up in a mock toast. “To you, you complete dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had made a hasty exit to find a custodial closet as the audience had waited to see if Sir Pryde would ever manage to remember his line. Once again, he had set things right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Poe had no idea Ben had spent the evening reminding actors to recheck their lines or having had vases hurled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just looked like the asshole that spent the entirety of the second act in the washroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved Poe off. He was tired and ready to sleep but there was still a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he made his way back to the flat he couldn’t stop thinking about Rey. He thought about her contagious laugh and the way she had described her terrible favorite book. He thought about the scattering of freckles she had across the bridge of her nose and he thought about the way she had smiled when she asked if she would see him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if it was too late to text her. He wondered if she was still thinking about him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it” he whispered to himself as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But dread filled Ben’s stomach as he scrolled through the R’s. A cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her name was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d rushed out to help Poe, changed the course of the night, without a second fucking thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s life was ordinary. Nothing special ever happened and therefore he’d never had to worry about what changed, because nothing ever did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this night was different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something extraordinary <strong>had</strong> happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now she was gone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“No wait, wait!” He couldn’t lose her again. Not already, not this soon. “Your name is Rey!”</p><p>Her eyes went wide and Ben could see now that she was actively looking around for her friend.</p><p>“How did you know that?” Her voice was hard and bordered on unfriendly. He’d completely fucked this up. </p><p>“You look like a Rey?” He’d tried to remember what they had talked about that night outside the restaurant. What had he said to make her laugh?</p><p>“I like your buns!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just stopping here real quick to say I AM SO SORRY for the delay on this. Real life just got away from me and with it the revisions and edits on this fic. </p><p>Positive news! The chapter count has been upped to 3 and both are posting today. </p><p>Major love and appreciation as usual to my incredible beta LyricalRiot (little_womp_rat) and if you aren't reading her Proposal AU for the movie exchange fic, you a missing out on the most precious piece of life there is. </p><p>Thank again for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all Ben thought about for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d walked the near silent streets of London back to his flat, numb and unblinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling and thought about how he’d managed to fuck up the best thing that had ever happened to him before it had even really had a chance to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d never met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d always remember her soft smile. Hazel would always be his favorite color and she would continue to live her life as always, never knowing that one night a goofy too tall man named Ben had made her laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a hollow space in his chest where his heart used to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was heavy with regret when he’d finally managed to carry himself down to the kitchen for a cup of tea the following morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe was clearly having the best morning of his life.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Darling!” Poe practically purred the words, completely content after such a phenomenal opening night. “Did you know that you are living with Britain’s greatest playwright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben wanted to roll his eyes at him. Eight hours ago he’d been over the moon for his sociopathic flatmate, but now all he could think about was what he had given up for Poe’s merry mood.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look here, I was going to let you wait to have your tea but it’s just too good.” Ben watched as Poe held up the entertainment section of the paper and dramatically read the bold headline printed across the top. “Poe Dameron Found Guilty of Genius!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Ben couldn’t help the small twitch of his lips, almost a smile at that. Poe’s play </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to be incredibly captivating when all of the actors had remembered their lines, Ben knew he deserved to have this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben reached for the paper to read the critic’s review when his eyes were drawn to a picture of a much beloved blonde bombshell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s favorite, in fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen Phasma: Body of Art. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next two weeks Modern Art was hosting a dedicated exhibit for the supermodel and Ben was so overcome with relief, he laughed out loud. The universe wasn’t conspiring against him after all. She would be there, he knew it. This was his chance to make everything right.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go!” Ben shouted, tea forgotten as he’d started toward his bedroom to shower and change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now?” Poe looked down at the discarded newspaper, confusion clear on his face. “But why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben ran back into the kitchen and wrapped his hands around Poe’s face. Eyes bright and smile wide, he was giddy now and Ben had never been giddy a day in his whole god forsaken life. He would find her again. He laughed once more as he sloppily kissed Poe’s cheek before he ran back to the stairs again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she loves Gwen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twelve days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For twelve days every waking moment that wasn’t spent at work, Ben spent sitting in that gallery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d watched and waited and prayed to every God he’d ever heard of that he didn’t miss her. That she worked regular hours like he did (hopefully, less so for her sake) and that she hadn’t come and gone while he was sitting in the third row of a stuffy courtroom trying to learn how to not be a completely shit lawyer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This particular morning he’d been up and out of the house before Poe had even bothered to come down for his routine eight cups of coffee. His eyes never left all the people mulling about, even as he’d felt the familiar touch a soft hand on his, or smelled the familiar vanilla shampoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile was genuine for the first time in almost two weeks as he’d turned for just a moment and looked down at his baby sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for keeping me company, Kitty Kat.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he said it, and then his eyes went right back to scanning the room, vigilant as ever, as he hoped for even the slightest glance of her. “How’s DJ these days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the tiniest movement of her shrug against him, and waited for her to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “He dumped me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben flipped his hand around, the one hers had rested on, and enveloped Kaydel’s in his much larger one instead. He gave it a gentle squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s shit, isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben tried again, trying for a safer subject than men. “How’s work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got sacked.” She didn’t look at him when she’d said the words, just offered a second shrug. He knew she had a hard time out in the world sometimes. People didn’t understand that she was a free spirit, she was delicate and needed space to grow and be herself. Some day he knew that someone would realize just how special she was, he hoped she wouldn’t dull herself down in the meantime while she waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiots.” He’d scoffed as he said the words and gave her a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeezed his hand back, before resting her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Brother.” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” Ben sighed. “More coffe -- OH MY GOD. It’s her. Oh fuck. She’s here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t believe it, but there she was. She stood ten feet away in a sunny orange dress and bright yellow cardigan. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into those same three buns. </span>
  <span>She was captivated by a photo of Gwen mid-run in the waves of an ocean somewhere he was sure he’d never been and Ben couldn’t take his eyes off her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d almost given up hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” He jumped in the air at Kaydel’s loud shriek, pulled from his frozen trance. “Well, go get her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped up from the bench he’d been sitting on, nervous and palms sweating. What if she didn’t like him this time around? He knew or at least he’d thought that perhaps she’d liked him before, but they’d spent time getting to know each other without her having seen him then. What if she took one look at his crooked teeth and told him to fuck off?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last deep breath he walked over to where Rey stood, determined to win her over with a great opening line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Ben rolled his eyes at himself. Hi? Smooth criminal, that one. Two weeks and he’d had nothing better. She turned to him, obviously confused by the interruption to her musings.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Ben couldn’t stop himself from taking her all in again. Twelve days he’d gone without seeing her. He’d never gotten the chance to count her freckles, to know what she smelled like at two o’clock on a saturday afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did she wear perfume or just put on some deodorant and call it a day? Ben didn’t allow himself to take a step closer to her in the hopes of finding out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you again.” he breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um” He watched as confusion crept over her features as her eyes searched his face. “I’m sorry, but we’ve never met before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been too excited, too delighted at having seen her again and she’d, of course, had no idea who he even was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. Fuck. No, of course we haven’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d looked around again, a little nervous now, maybe because this big oaf of a man had spoken to her and she’d hoped whatever friend she must be here with would save her from this awkward situation. He wondered for a moment if it was Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.” She murmured and started to walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was leaving, Ben felt himself panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wait, wait!” He couldn’t lose her again. Not already, not this soon. “Your name is Rey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide and Ben could see now that she was actively looking around for her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that?” Her voice was hard and bordered on unfriendly. He’d completely fucked this up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like a Rey?” He’d tried to remember what they had talked about that night outside the restaurant. What had he said to make her laugh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your buns!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, look,” Rey‘d put her hands up in front of her in the universal gesture of ‘you need to back the fuck off’ and spoke to him softly like he was a small child -or a lunatic- that wouldn’t understand large words. “It was lovely to meet you, kind of, but I should go because my friend is waiting for me...and you’re a total stranger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her back firmly turned on him as she walked away hurt almost as much as when he’d discovered her number went missing from his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben sat again with his baby sister, this time a defeated man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How'd it go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not well, Kitty Kat.” Ben sighed and cringed at the memory of what he’d said about her buns. “Very bad actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” She gave him a small smirk and a well meaning elbow to the ribs. ‘No point in crying over it. Are you ready to give it another go? Take two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath once more, he’d gone in search of her again, determined not to fuck it up this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d found her, next to Rose, both stopped in front of a wall sized photo of Gwen posing in a garish purple dress. Ben didn’t pretend to understand high fashion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He hesitated for just a moment before he tapped Rey’s shoulder to get her attention, and then immediately cringed and pulled back his hand as he realized that perhaps he shouldn’t touch her as she’d already thought he was a complete stalker. “I’m so sorry, it’s me again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened and then narrowed ever so slightly and he gave her the smallest smile as he tried his best to seem oblivious to every social cue she’d sent his way that told him to leave her alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose, this is- ?” her voice trailed off and they’d both waited with blank expressions on their faces for him to fill in the missing information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh - it’s Ben!” He shouted with a bit too much enthusiasm before he cleared his throat and tried again. A bit quieter this time. “My name is Ben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Rey said to Rose, “Ben is a total stranger whom I’ve just met. He also happens to be a name psychic, apparently.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Rose and hoped there was something he could say to her to help the situation. She’d had a curious look on her face as she eyed the stranger who was clearly infatuated with her close friend, her eyes were cautious but something in her little smirk suggested that just maybe she’d be willing to hear out this dodgy giant lurking about the gallery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just had the weird experience here of mistaking Rey for someone else.” He gave her a smile and hoped it seemed charming and not in any way the sort of smile a serial killer would have. “But, I’ve actually come to ask if it would be okay if I walked around with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see the war as it played out on Rey’s face, he watched as she bit her lower lip and searched for perhaps the most polite way to turn him down. “I’m not so sure-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sister is leaving now so i’m about to be quite lonely.” He gave her his best sad face, which was a bit difficult now that she was here in front of him again. He tried to think about being stuck living with Poe or about working 60 hours a week when he wasn’t sitting on a bench in an art gallery, hopelessly waiting for her to walk back into his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaydel’s timing was impeccable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Benny, I’ve got to run.” She swooped in and gave his cheek a pat and was gone just a fast. “I’ll give Mum your love!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he should walk with us” Rose chirped up as Kaydel flounced away, interrupting whatever Rey was about to say. “I mean, he does have a very nice smile.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben beamed at her, he knew he’d like Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey gave him a once over as she’d crossed her arms over her yellow jumper.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but you have to promise us that you are not one of the following things.” She lifted one pointer finger into the air for emphasis as she counted off her demands. “One - a lunatic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have laughed if she hadn’t looked so completely serious. It was probably well deserved, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No lunacy here.” Ben promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And two” she added her second finger to join the first, “that you’re not a buns fetishest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A buns what, Rey?” Rose turned to her, mouth dropped open in equal parts confusion and horor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben tried not to choke on his own spit and felt a telltale blush of heat as it crept up his face at her comment. “Right what?” He pretended to laugh off what was a somewhat ridiculous albeit a slightly warranted concern. “I’m just here because I’m Gwen Phasma’s number one male fan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Her hazel eyes brightened and he’d felt utterly captivated once more by this angel in front of him. “Do you agree that the magic of her lies in her history? That it’s the informality of her early shots compared to this stuff so you just always know that despite the high fashion, she’s just that cheeky normal naked girl on the beach?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes never left his face as she’d gushed on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Ben agreed. He’d have said anything in that moment to keep her looking at him just like that. “I couldn’t have put it better myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Ben.” Rose casually said his name while simultaneously giving him a look that was anything but unintentional. “Do you have a girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not.” He hoped he didn’t look completely desperate as he gave Rey the smallest of smiles. “And you, Rose? Anyone special in your life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” she winked at him, a playful sort of wink that was flirty but not, all at once. It was just who she was, cool and fun and at ease with herself. “Rey is the only one with a boyfriend these days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben felt his stomach drop to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he stammered out, his voice full of surprise. “No, you haven’t got a boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Do I not look like I have a boyfriend?” Rey cheeks tinged pink, flushed with anger and embarrassment as she’d turned to Rose, “Do I look like I couldn’t get a boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not!” Rose crooned back to her before she gave Ben a pointed stare. “That’s the rudest thing I have ever heard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He’d made a muck of it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I absolutely did not mean it like that. It’s just that- is it quite new?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben felt faint. She had a boyfriend. His perfect woman, the one he knew was put on this planet for him to make happy every single day for the rest of her life, had a boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was absolute shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he should be meeting us here just about now actually.” He watched in complete dismay as she’d smoothed back her hair, obviously hoping to look nice and put together for this man. It pierced his heart the way her face lit up and she wasn’t looking at him. “There he is! Snap!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snap?” Ben turned to Rose. “His name is Snap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes. “Don’t ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Rose wasn’t a Snap fan either?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snap, this is Ben.” Rey introduced them and he tried to ignore the adorable way her nose scrunched up as she spoke. “He’s a complete stranger really, but likes Gwen Phasma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben took in the man that was Rey’s boyfriend. He was taller than Rey, but a bit shorter than him, with a full head of curly brown hair and a round face. He certainly looked harmless enough. </span>
  <span>He hadn’t been in a fight since third year when Timmy Spencer had called Kaydel a stupid witch but he’d wiped the floor with Timmy then and Ben thought he could take Snap too.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to fix this immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you two meet?” It was an innocuous enough question by itself. Common courtesy really. Everyone asked new couples how they met Ben told himself. “When <em>exactly</em>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's been about a week, I’d say,” Snap answered as he leaned down to kiss Rey’s cheek. “Sort of a whirlwind hasn’t it been, Pooch Face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was sure he could get at least one good clean punch in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I am definitely going to have to teach you what you can and cannot call me.” Rey’s face cringed at the terrible nickname.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, come on,” Ben tried again, interrupting the two. He couldn’t fix this unless he knew everything. “Let’s hear all the details of this wonderful first meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was last Saturday, Rose was having ANOTHER birthday party.” Snap laughed and Rose narrowed her eyes in the man’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A terrible one really, that Snap saved me from.” Ben had to push down the coffee that threatened to come back up as Rey fluttered her eyelashes at who was, apparently, her personal party savior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But where was this terrible party?” Ben asked her, voice just shy of hysterical now. “That’s the question!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His invasive question caused Rey to take her gaze from Snap and she lifted one brow as she turned to Ben. “What are you, a detective or something?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m sorry.” He ducked his head and tried hopelessly once again to come off as just curious and not a dodgy creep. “I just have a very visual imagination. I like to have all the details, to imagine them all completely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, fun game!” Rose piped up. “I’ll set the mood for you. We were at 26 Courtfield Gardens, number 5 and it was around 8:30 in the evening.” Her voice lowered for a moment and the grin she gave him bordered on coy. “The dress code? Slutty.” She winked again and he wondered if perhaps he could still find a way for her and Hux to meet.  “Will that do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely! Marvelous, Rose! That’s great stuff, really,” he turned again to Snap “and when did you arrive? Early? Late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snap pondered the question for a moment. “On time, wasn’t it?” He asked Rey before he went in for a kiss on her mouth. ”I guess true love was calling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Ben was done here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ben gave another small wave and didn’t care anymore if he’d looked ridiculous or not, “now I feel a bit sick actually, excuse me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more Ben searched each and every face around him as he’d made his way from room to room in the flat that hosted Rose’s birthday party. It wasn’t long before his new favorite spitfire herself stood in front of him, another tight red dress hugged all her curves as she blocked his path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I know you?” Rose asked as she sipped her drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t believe we’ve met,” he looked around the room once more before he looked back down at her, “I’m a friend of Rey’s actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey has more friends than just me?” She eyed him suspiciously for a moment. “Are you quite sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben tried to quickly remember his conversation with Rey from the night in the dark restaurant, did she tell him Rose was her only friend? Was that a thing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Uh, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s just lovely!” Her smile was wide and genuine and then she turned from him and took another large sip of her birthday cocktail. “Enjoy the party!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just about to stop her to ask what her opinion was on ginger men when he’d caught sight of blue fabric hiding out on the fire escape. His heart sped up as he’d made his way to the window, it had to be her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time he’d seen her with her hair down. Her dark blue dress had little cap sleeves that covered her shoulders and the skirt was full and came down past her knees. Her feet were bare. Ben thought she’d never looked lovelier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” His voice was hushed to not startle her, but wanting to get her attention all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Her eyes were curious as she took in his large frame but her lips curled up and he took that as an invitation to join her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ben.” He held his hand out for hers and was positive the moment she’d taken it was one of the best moments of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Rey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to tell her that he already loved her face, her eyes, her lips. He wanted to whisper in her ear that he’d listen to her talk about Jane Austen novels any time she wanted. Please he wanted to tell her, he would do anything as long as she didn’t disappear again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look I know this is a bit forward, but your face is telling me that you’re finding this party to be a living hell and I wondered if you'd like to have something to eat with me?” He snuck a peek back into the party and hoped that Pop or Crackle or whatever his name was hadn’t shown yet. “Right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m sorry what?” Her giggle was genuine even in her confusion and Ben laughed at himself as he dove into this again without a plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn't really think this through.” He searched her face for a moment. “Let’s talk about Gwen Phasma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to kiss every inch of her face when she looked at him the way she was now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like she was happy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love Gwen Phasma!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always thought the key thing about her is her history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben almost felt guilty as he'd said the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it’s the informality of her early shots compared to this stuff so you just always know that despite the high fashion, she’s just that cheeky normal naked girl on the beach?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d nodded her head along with him as he said the words. “You’re so right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time for his piece de resistance, his fail safe. He’d missed her so much, and he hadn’t even had time to love her yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we leave now, we can have more than one starter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Say yes, his eyes begged of her, pleaded to her. It’s alright, they said. You know me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than one starter?” She arched a single brow at him and it took everything Ben had to stop himself from attacking her mouth with his right there on the escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten amazing starters.” he promised her and he held out his hand in front of him. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d just been on their way out the door when Ben saw Snap walk up to the flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going? The fun has finally arrived! Let’s get this party started!” He shouted a bit more as he’d headed into the party, leaving them alone on the street. Ben reached down and took Rey’s hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a dickhead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she smiled back at him. “He seemed like it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is basically all sex. I'm not even going to apologize a little bit. Don't forget to hit that kudos button if you feel inclined! 🖤</p><p>Find me on Twitter!<br/>@LaneReads</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Did you have trouble parking?”</p><p>“What?” Rey stopped, eyes curious at his sudden question. </p><p>Ben looked around. He’d just followed her out of the restaurant and it only occurred to him now as they continued to talk about anything and everything that they’d actually gone several blocks.  </p><p>“I just mean we’ve been walking for a long time.”</p><p>“Oh.” She’d never let go of his hand when they’d left the restaurant and he felt her give it a small squeeze. “Uh, My car is actually parked in front of my flat. I walked to the party."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>Please look at this AMAZING moodboard by the incredibly sweet Ana! (@twbyana)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you do for a living?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t believe he’d found her again. They’d talked about so much that first night at the restaurant but there was still so much he didn’t know about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a mechanic.” She held up her hands for him to see, dark and nailbeds stained from years of grease, something he hadn’t even noticed the two other times they’d met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben hadn’t been expecting that, but everything about Rey was unexpected and he found it only added to his wonder of her. A mechanic. His dad would love her. He, unfortunately, didn’t know anything about cars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Wow. That’s amazing! With the cars and the spark plugs….and the tires?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed at his clear lack of knowledge of anything that surrounded her profession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Smart Ass,” she smirked at him. “What do you do for a living?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a lawyer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, that’s sexy.” He watched as she played with the straw in her drink with her teeth and he couldn’t look away from her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was sexy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it is to me.” she said. “You’re in a suit, in a courtroom saving people’s lives? It’s kind of sexy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as sexy as working on engines though, is it?” He’d managed to tear his gaze away from her mouth long enough to attempt at being suave. “With grease and- the engines?- okay that’s it.” He held up his hands in surrender and watched as she doubled over in laughter. “I honestly have no other working knowledge of cars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d only made it through six of their starters when she’d reached for his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to walk me to my car?” Her words were shy but her grip was strong and Ben knew he wasn’t ready to let her out of his sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have trouble parking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rey stopped, eyes curious at his sudden question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looked around. He’d just followed her out of the restaurant and it only occurred to him now as they continued to talk about anything and everything that they’d actually gone several blocks.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just mean we’ve been walking for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She’d never let go of his hand when they’d left the restaurant and he felt her give it a small squeeze. “Uh, My car is actually parked in front of my flat. I walked to the party.” She peeked back up at him through her lashes as if to gauge his reaction to that piece of information and Ben had to physically will himself to calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great.” He said a little too quickly. “I mean, I’m happy to walk you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they stopped in front of a little grey house, he had to lean in to hear her whispered words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t need a moment to think about it. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her kitchen was dark and he’d felt more than seen Rey kiss his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go into my bedroom and put on my new pajamas. In one minute you can come in and take them off if you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesus, did he want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He counted every single one of those sixty seconds in his head before he went down the hall into the direction of her bedroom. There was a purple curtain in the place of a door and his eyes never left hers when he’d pulled it back and walked into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ben could even utter a single hello he’d almost fallen onto his face after he’d stepped right on to a pair of discarded heeled shoes right in front of the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, careful!” Rey’s eyes were worried and Ben tried to push down the embarrassment of such an entrance. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m great,” he said, more to convince himself than her. When he’d finally sat down next to her he didn’t have to worry about who would make the first move. She’d leant forward, tentatively at first but then very firmly placed her lips against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt like a dream. Her lips were soft and plush and he could have kissed her right there on the corner of her bed for the rest of his life. When she’d lightly stroked his bottom lip with her tongue, his body reminded him that perhaps there was something more they could be doing besides kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He undid the buttons on the front of her adorable striped pajamas one at a time without ever breaking the kiss. Very slowly, he brought his hands around to the back of her in an attempt to smoothly remove the barrier that stood between him and what he was very sure were her extraordinary breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Rey whispered against his mouth, “so it’s actually a front clasp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as she brought her hands up to the front of her bra and undid the clasp to reveal the most perfect chest he’d ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d started slow but Ben couldn’t seem to pull back his pace now. She was half naked in front of him and he’d thought of nothing but her for so long. His kiss turned rough, harsh and he pulled off her shirt and her silky pink underwear. He hastily tore off his own clothing before he climbed over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She panted against his mouth when he’d brought his hand between her legs and he felt her bite down on his lip when he slipped one finger inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His moan was short and loud and he wanted, needed all of him to be inside of her. Her hips rocked against his hand and after a moment he added a second finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay? Do you think you’re ready to -?” Ben fumbled a bit on the words, a little self conscious but he felt Rey nod her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his hand away from her and settled himself at her juncture. She felt too good, too warm and slick already and he wasn’t even inside of her yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ben” she whimpered against his mouth with another rock of her hips, “I want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a kiss to the top of her nose, Ben eased himself into her inch by agonizing inch. When she was finally completely full of him, he felt her squeeze around his length and he was helplessly lost to her. </span>
  <span>His thrusts were hard and fast and he knew he wouldn’t last at the pace he had set but he couldn’t stop. Her tongue found his neck and she bit his jaw. Two deep strokes later his eyes had closed and he’d shouted her name as he’d spilled inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he laid there next to her, he was absolutely mortified. He’d thought about nothing but making this woman happy for days on end and here he’d gone and had a go with her without even getting her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll be better next time.” Ben kept his eyes closed as he’d said the words, he didn’t want to see the look of disappointment in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,’ her voice was sweet as she’d placed a soft kiss to the side of his face, “I thought it was lovely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lovely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Right. It was lovely.” He opened his eyes and gave her a peck on the lips before he slipped out of her bed.  "If you could just give me one minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stood in her quiet kitchen, Ben knew he could do better. He wanted to do better. She deserved everything, and that included multiple orgasms and he wanted to give each and every one of them to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One minute later he pulled back the curtain to her bedroom and took a moment to bend down to pick up her abandoned shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could be dangerous.” he murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat next to her, almost nervous again now, even though he already knew what her lips tasted like, what he’d felt like buried inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben kissed her first this time. He took his time, tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, slow and teasing until her hands pulled tight at his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he unbuttoned her pajama top for the second time, he went right to the font clasp of the pretty white cotton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at you,” she giggled against his lips, “you know your bras.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her laughter turned to a soft sigh when he took one pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s moan let him know she enjoyed this just as much as he did and he couldn’t believe he’d already had sex with this woman without taking the time to taste her, to stroke every inch of her skin with his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used his hands, told her without words that he wanted her to lie on the bed as his mouth made his way further down her torso. Her pajama top hung open on both sides of her and he slowled his exploration just for a moment to pull at her panties with his teeth. He felt her stomach hitch as his teeth dragged against her delicate skin and he brought his hands up to pull the pink fabric down, suddenly unable to wait a single moment longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nose nuzzled her curls and he breathed her in. She was fucking perfect. He felt her hands come up and card through his hair and he took it as all the permission he needed that it was alright with her to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open up for me, Sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as he said it, he was already there to help. He pushed her legs further apart, wrapped her thighs around his shoulders and licked straight up her center. The noise Ben made in the back of his throat was obscene as he tasted her. She bucked against his face, both hands fists in his hair and he pushed his tongue as deep as he could, fucking her with his mouth as she panted above him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ben. Oh God, please don’t st--” her words were cut off as Ben moved up and concentrated on her clit for a moment before moving back down to her slit again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her legs begin to tremble, felt her thighs wrapped as tight around his face and ears and she could manage as she ground herself against his face. He could feel her wetness dripping down his chin as he feasted on her like a man half starved. She cried out around him, back arched and her grasp on his hair now bordered on pain as he let her ride out her oragam against his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she’d finally relaxed against him, he made his way up her body, leaving small kisses and love nips along the way. Her smile was drowsy and sated, but he could see the sparkle in her eyes, felt her hips as they rocked against his pants, already ready and wanting more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Ben told her, and the kiss he placed on her lips was feather light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you inside me,” she whispered back against him, “please, Ben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a new sense of urgency, Ben pulled his shirt up over his head as Rey fumbled with his belt buckle. He kissed her again, all teeth and tongues fighting for dominance as they struggled to get him out of his pants and shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ben finally slipped into her, hot and wet and so god damn tight, he didn’t know what he did in his life to deserve this woman. To feel the heat of her wrapped around his cock as he slowly rocked into her, to see her eyes, hazel and hooded, as he pushed deeper into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d spend his whole life giving her everything he had to make sure she always looked at him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched, captivated, as she brought one hand down between the two of them to rub her clit, watched as her mouth dropped open as she enjoyed the added friction between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Sweetheart,” he cooed as his hips pushed even deeper, “touch yourself for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faster, please.” Her plea was breathless, every pant against his mouth in time with his thrusts. “Ben- I’m going to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, come for me, Rey.” His hands tightened, almost bruising on her hips as he snapped his own faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed her to come. He could feel his own release building, his spine tingled. He just wanted to bury himself in her, to fill her again and again and never let her go, but he refused to leave her wanting once more. He wouldn’t finish until he knew what it felt like when she came apart around his cock. He couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his nose along her cheek, before he brought his mouth to her ear. He nibbled her earlobe before he sucked a small patch of skin under her ear into his mouth. He felt her,  building again around him, felt her squeeze him impossibly tighter. He heard the telltale little moan she’d made earlier when he’d fucked her through her orgasm with his mouth and he knew she was close again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” his voice stuttered, breaking on the words. “Come all over me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both lost then, another deep stroke and he was done for, spilling himself inside her as she cried out her own release into the dark bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment Ben slipped from her but didn’t let her go. His hand rested on her chest, and he took a small boyish pride in the way her heart hammered against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done.” Her laugh held a touch of exhaustion. “Some people really make a real mess of it the first time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the heat rise to his face when he thought about how he’d come without her earlier. He’d never been more grateful then in this moment for his ability to go back in time. Some wrongs just needed to be made right.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ametures.” He couldn’t stop himself from breathing her in. Her hair smelled like cherries and her skin was so soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really liked it when you called me sweetheart.” Her voice was quiet, almost shy at the admission and Ben leaned forward to kiss her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m glad.” he smiled. “I liked it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but he’d needed her to know that she was his Sweetheart. That from this moment on she always would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her for a moment, blissed out and sleepy. He knew his own smile bordered on greedy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you just give me one minute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even bother to pick up the shoes the next time he barged into her room, less than 30 seconds after she walked in to undress, he just stepped right over them. She hadn’t even gotten her pajama top on yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” his name came out startled as she whirled to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t wait.” He captured her mouth with his, rubbed his tongue against hers and his hands were everywhere at once. How many people get this chance? To touch the love of their life again for the first time. To watch them come apart for you when it’s all brand new?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back just long enough to toe off his shoes and rip his shirt and pants off. Ben climbed up on to her bed, back against the headboard and legs spread wide before he crooked his finger to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile was wolfish as she crawled across the bed towards him. Ben couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He watched the muscles in her arms, the dusty pink tips of her nipples as they swayed with her movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Climb up.” He grabbed her ass as she straddled him, pulled her closer to him as he nipped at her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you, Sweetheart.” He whispered against her lips and he felt her shiver at his words. One of his hands stayed on her ass, the other he brought up to the side of her neck. He paused for just a moment to feel her heartbeat, light but fast, like a hummingbird's wings, against his palm before he wrapped his hand around her jaw. “I want to taste your sweetness, and I want to watch you ride my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the hazel in her eyes almost disappeared, eyes dark and pupils blown wide. “But first --” he used his hand on her ass to push her silk covered center against his length that once again grew hard underneath her. “First, I want to watch you to make yourself come for me. Can you do that for me, Sweetheart? Can you rub yourself all over me until you break apart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes never left his as she turned her head to the side and took his thumb that still rested on her jaw into her mouth. She sucked his thumb before she nodded her head and rocked her hips against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben felt his mouth drop open, he couldn’t quite believe after two rounds with her he was here, hard and aching and ready to go again like a teenage boy with a dirty magazine for the first time but she was so gorgeous and she just felt so fucking good as she rubbed herself over him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to watch her face as she fucked herself on him. He wanted to always be the reason she made that little noise when she was oh so close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his thumb from her mouth and wrapped his hand into the hair at the base of her neck as the hand on her ass gathered the pretty pink fabric there tight and pulled up hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben! Fuck” her voice was almost feral now as her hips rocked against him, against that strip of fabric he knew was pressed hard and tight exactly where she wanted it. He knew from when she’d rubbed herself during sex that she’d wanted, needed the external stimulation against her clit and Ben could have come right there in his boxers as he looked down and watched her grind against the damp fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Sweetheat.” He felt her stiffen, heard her little moan and couldn’t stop himself from going one step further. Pushing just a little bit more to see what she liked, what would make her back arch and her cunt just a little more slick. “Good Girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth dropped open but no words came out and Ben wouldn’t have looked away for anything. Watching her come from this, with one of his hands wrapped around her panties was the closest Ben was sure he would ever get to heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was magnificent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to taste her again. Before she’d even had time to come down from her climax he had her flipped to her back and he pulled the wrecked piece of fabric from between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to his knees then, prayed at the altar of his own personal holy land. He was ravenous, his tongue flicking her clit over and over once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was positively dripping for him when he heard the smallest of giggles. Ben paused and lifted his face from between her legs to peek up at Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Her smile was radiant and she didn’t look particularly apologetic for laughing. His heart stuttered at her little grin, even if it seemed like it was at his expense. “It’s just...I guess, it’s always the quiet ones isn’t it?” She dissolved into giggles once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben thought about how he’d barged into her room and grabbed her. Maybe she didn’t like it? She said she’d liked it when he called her sweetheart but maybe he took it too far? That was twenty minutes ago. She could change her mind, she was entitled to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” he rushed out. “Was this not okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes softened and she leant closer to him. She pressed her lips to his, nibbled on them until he opened up for her and then she delicately sucked his tongue, moaned around him as she tasted herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ben.” she breathed out. “It was more than okay, please don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly he flipped her over again, this time she was on all fours with her ass in the air and Ben kissed his way down her back as he pulled off his own underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for me, Sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her shiver again against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Please- I’m ready Ben, ple-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words cut off when Ben plunged in, straight to the hilt, unable to wait one more second before he had her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Rey’s voice was muffled against the sheets on the bed but Ben wanted to hear her. He wanted to see her face so he sat back on his knees, pulled her up and spread her over him, her back flush against his front. One hand went to her tit, a perfect handful that he squeezed before he pinched her rosy nipple between his large fingers. His other hand rested low on her belly, rocked her against him now as his tongue lavished that spot under her ear again. The one he knew now would drive her crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel me inside you” He panted against her ear as he pushed his hand against her stomach. He could feel himself, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure at how tight she was, at the extra friction his own hand provided, and once again Ben knew he was too close. She unravelled him too fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself for me, Sweetheart.” He murmured, “rub that pretty little clit for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought her hand between her legs, he felt her arm over his as she worked herself closer to her peak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben.” Her voice was desperate now, pleading. “Come for me. I want you to come with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Baby.” Ben wouldn’t last when she spoke like that, when she whispered those words for him. He needed her there first. His teeth slid over her neck as he pumped up into her. “Let go, Sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end they came together, raw shouts and untamed hearts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben saw the beginning and end of his once ordinary life as she clenched around him and milked out every last drop that he had to give her. They both dropped to the bed after, her onto her stomach and Ben onto his back as he caught his breath, chest heaving. Elation quickly turned to exhaustion as the night began to catch up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was perfection. He wouldn’t go back again. He didn’t need to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think this was the best night of my entire life.” He chuckled into the dark room. “Now I think I may have the best sleep of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep?” He could hear the amusement in her voice, felt her small hand rub his upper thigh. “You mean once is enough for my perfect guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben groaned and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s entirely fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weekend passed much the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben stayed with Rey for the next two days straight. He watched her sleep and finally tried to count her freckles. She laughed at him when he attempted to make her dinner and ended up bringing her a bowl of cold cereal instead, all the while grumbling about how he didn’t understand how someone who loved food so much could have absolutely none of it in her house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made love again and again. Sometimes gentle, all slow motions and happy sighs. On Monday morning in the shower before work it was hard and fast and the things Rey said before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth had made Ben blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d ran down the street, hand in hand, both barely going to make their trains after that shower but Ben couldn’t let her go just yet even though he hadn’t been back to his flat days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s okay Ben tried to tell himself. She knew who he was now. He’d heard what she sounded like when she fell apart with his name on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they reached the station Rey suddenly stopped. Ben felt her slight tug on his hand to bring him back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looked down at her, so pretty with her hair pulled back in her three buns and wearing a pair of grey coveralls, he promised himself then and there he’d never risk losing her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes searched his for a moment, like she was working up the nerve to ask him something.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Rey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is weird to say that I feel like we’ve always known each other?” Her voice is light but he can see the emotion in her eyes as they sparkled in the morning sun. He knows she’s feeling the same thing he’d felt all along. The same thing they’d felt together that first night at the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This glorious pull to be together that he'd almost erased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Rey.” Ben pulled her hand to his chest, rested it there against his heart. “I don’t think that’s weird at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just mean, this weekend was amazing. If I could go back and do it all over again, meet you again, I would. I would relive this whole weekend again if I could.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile was radiant. He wanted to bathe in her sunshine forever. He pressed his mouth against the dimple in her cheek and he held her for just a moment longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had spent his whole life believing he was ordinary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his ability to travel through time hadn’t made him special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But being with Rey? This is what he was meant for. This is why he had his gift. She’s what made him special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loving her made him extraordinary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So would I.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know if you enjoyed this little fic. I love you all. 🖤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone catch the way my love for the movie The Lake House also made it's way into this chapter?</p><p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know!</p><p>Find me on Twitter!<br/>@LaneReads</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>